<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over and Over and Over Again...My Friend by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694957">Over and Over and Over Again...My Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "The Heart of Rock'n'Roll"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over and Over and Over Again...My Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of fun, heavy with music references and silly sex.  My former housemate and I did these to challenge each other, though we are no longer friends she gave me her's to go with mine to go on with each other as they do. Remember they were just for fun, not great stories though. Moving from WWOMB.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Face, "I'm back."</p>
<p>"Alone?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Face smiled and once Murdock was in the door, he pulled him into his arms and they kissed.</p>
<p>"Oh Butch, or is it Ramone?" joked Murdock.</p>
<p>"Now don't start that.  I do have to keep up appearances after all.  Now get up stairs and out of those clothes.  You never know how long we've got."</p>
<p>"Oh Face, you can be so demanding," quipped Murdock and Face whacked him on his rear as he raced upstairs.</p>
<p>Face sighed in anticipation and walked more slowly up the stairs to give his partner time.</p>
<p>Murdock lay in bed with only a sheet covering his naked body.  Face stopped at the door and smiled, slowly stripping off his clothes.  By the time he reached the bed, he was undressed and ready for action.</p>
<p>He stood at the end of the bed, then on the end and jumped, landing on top of Murdock who grunted with the weight and then the sloshing of the water underneath.</p>
<p>"I wish you wouldn't do that," he gasped as Face rolled off him.  "I'd rather not get seasick first."</p>
<p>Face took his mouth, shutting up further comment.</p>
<p>Face trailed kisses down Murdock's neck to his chest.  Then he stopped, "Sometimes I wish you would shave your chest.  I hate getting hairs tangled in my tongue."</p>
<p>"You said you like running your hands through it," Murdock whimpered.</p>
<p>Face bit him on the nipple.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love it when you get rough."</p>
<p>Face continued his downward trail, but stopped when he felt the stomach beneath his mouth quiver,</p>
<p>"Will you stop giggling?"</p>
<p>"It's ticklish, I can't help it."</p>
<p>Face tried to go on, but he could not, "Murdock."</p>
<p>All he got was more giggles.</p>
<p>"Okay, that does it," said Face forcefully.  He tried to get up, but the water brought him down again, right where he was originally headed, so he stayed there and made Murdock gasp in surprise.</p>
<p>Murdock began to moan and the bed began to undulate...</p>
<p>"Now will you please turn over, said Face, "I can't wait much longer."</p>
<p>Murdock was still catching his breath, but he grinned eagerly and rolled over.</p>
<p>Face was on top of him in seconds and again Murdock grunted with the weight.  But soon the bed was undulating again with Murdock moaning and Face grunting.</p>
<p>Finally Face collapsed on Murdock's back in exhaustion and they both panted.</p>
<p>"Will you please get off my back," said Murdock finally, "You're crushing my..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You know what."</p>
<p>Face obliged, "Now I wouldn't want to do that, would I?"</p>
<p>"I don't like this bed.  It moves too much."</p>
<p>"We could always adjourn to the shower; you have made me all sweaty."</p>
<p>"Can you get sweatier in water?"</p>
<p>"Let's find out."</p>
<p>Face rolled off the bed and fell out in a tangle of sheets.  Murdock fell back on his back in gales of laughter.</p>
<p>Face untangled himself, walked to the other side of the bed, grabbed one of Murdock's arms, and dragged him off the bed and all the way into the shower.  He turned it on full force.</p>
<p>"That should cool you down."</p>
<p>Murdock came up quickly spurting water.  Then he tried to get to his feet, but the floor was too slippery.  He made it as far as his hands and knees, and then suddenly Face was behind him.</p>
<p>Murdock grunted with the force of entry, but settled into the rhythm.  When Face helped him up and got him under the shower and sponged him down, with more than a sponge.</p>
<p>Murdock leaned against the wall of the shower, getting his breath back.  Face wandered off with a towel.  Murdock was glad to rest.</p>
<p>From a distance Murdock heard the stereo turn on and Phil Collins started blaring out, "I can feel it in the air tonight..."</p>
<p>"Oh, no," moaned Murdock.</p>
<p>Murdock hugged the walls, wondering exactly where Face was.  As he passed a closet, a hand came out and grabbed him, pulling him inside.</p>
<p>Well, a fur coat was much better than a waterbed, but it tickled him in one place especially and he could not help giggling.  Face giggled too, with an evil little edge.</p>
<p>Murdock finally staggered out of the door and fell back against it.  "So this is what it's like to come out of the closet."</p>
<p>Face had disappeared once more.  The game was not yet over, Murdock realized, wondering why he had come over to the house. All he had wanted was a quiet afternoon.</p>
<p>Downstairs the stereo began again.  Murdock immediately ran for the bedroom as the 'Ride of the Valkyries' began and he knew exactly who the Valkyrie was.</p>
<p>He looked all around the bed; in rising panic he realized his clothes were gone.  That meant they had to be downstairs.  And the wardrobes had locks on them!  The bathroom was locked!   Where did Face get the energy!</p>
<p>He gave up and walked downstairs.  Face sat in an easy chair happily puffing on a cigar, an evil grin on his face. </p>
<p>"I should never have given you the 'Sounds of War' for Christmas," muttered Murdock.</p>
<p>"There's more, know what I mean?"</p>
<p>Murdock waited as the music ended.  Then he cursed Mick Jagger with everything nasty he could think of.</p>
<p>Face put out his hand; Murdock hung his head and went over.  Face soon had him down in the shag pile carpet, trying to get satisfaction to the beat of the music.  Murdock fervently hoped he would.</p>
<p>Murdock finally turned over on his back, "Are you?"</p>
<p>"For now."</p>
<p>"You're insatiable."</p>
<p>"Yes, aren't I?"</p>
<p>While Face went to get something to eat, Murdock found his shorts and quickly put them on, then remembering the rubber boat in the pool, he decided that it would be a safe place to be, for now.  And he was right.</p>
<p>Face did not seem to mind.  He got dressed, grabbed a book on drawings by Picasso and sat down with an iced tea to look at it by the pool.  Poor Murdock looked exhausted, yet he was so relaxed.</p>
<p>Then of course they were interrupted and had to go back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(If you watch "Heart of Rock 'n Roll," you will see this final scene, which prompted the story of what might have occurred before it.)</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>